


Bike Ride

by angel_of_eil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_eil/pseuds/angel_of_eil
Summary: Hinata invites Kageyama for a bike ride together, except Kags doesn't have a clue how to ride a bike at all. It shouldn't be too hard, but Hinata had failed to pick up on that 3 miles ago.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bike Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so please excuse minor issues because I'm still getting accustomed to the site.

No one had informed Hinata that his pretty setter best friend didn't know how to ride a bike. He thought everyone knew how to ride a bike, it was so easy. And that's exactly what he was thinking when he asked Kageyama to come on a bike ride with him after practice. It didn't help that Kageyama had said yes without hesitation either! How was he supposed to decipher that his best friend didn't know how to ride a bike when Kageyama had agreed so enthusiastically?

"Let's go on a bike ride!"

"Huh?"

"Together! I'll even pick you up in front of your house! We can bike anywhere you wanna go!"

Kageyama's face flushed pink and he didn't know what to say. His voice got caught in his throat from Hinata's bright (and sudden) suggestion. Even now, Hinata had managed to look so naturally cute. And Kageyama was a sucker for that smile of his.

"Sure!"

He had to mentally slap himself for saying that. He was so stupid. Everyone knew he didn't know how to ride a bike for shit, but apparently not Hinata Shouyou. And apparently he himself didn't know that either. He was going to make a fool of himself. Now Hinata was going to see how much of a klutz he really was! God forbid Hinata laugh at him too. It'd be too much for his love-stricken heart.

"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour!"

Kageyama Tobio had never regretted anything in his life before, but he was starting to regret this. He should've said no. Just straight up, no. Stupid Tobio, stupid Hinata. Why did Hinata have to be so admirable? And so loveable? Curse the gods for putting him in Kageyama's life. If he and Hinata hadn't met, he wouldn't be stuck in this predicament. But then again, he probably wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It's not like there was another Hinata Shouyou capable of stealing the heart of the infamous Kageyama Tobio.

"Yo, King are you alive?"

"W-wha-"

Kageyama snapped back into reality. Tsukishima waved his hand in front of Kageyama's face one more time for good measure, just to confirm that he was, in fact, still living. Kageyama was pretty sure he heard Yamaguchi scolding Tsukishima for waving his hand in front of his face, but he could care less. He had to figure out how to pretend like he knew how to ride a bike in less than 45 minutes.

...

"See?! You scared him off!"

"It's not my fault he ran off! Besides, what was he doing standing around in a daze like that anyways?"

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Tsukishima couldn't be any more oblivious, could he?

"Did you not notice Kageyama talking to Hinata? Literally 5 minutes before we found him frozen in whatever daze he was frozen in?"

"He was talking to shorty? No wonder I didn't notice."

Yamaguchi nearly smacked him. He really was tempted to. He loved his boyfriend, but there were times he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or throw him off a cliff. This was one of those times he wanted to fling Kei off a cliff and into the ocean.

"What? Hey- hey! Don't walk away without me! Hey! Yams!!"

"Go home alone, I'm ignoring you."

"Hey! You don't mean that! Yamaguchi!!"

"Go away, Kei."

"Yams!!"

...

Kageyama was completely bundled up in his sweaters, waiting for his orange-haired shorty to pick him up. Hinata was crazy if he thought that biking in this temperature was a good idea. It was cold as shit! How could Hinata enjoy this?

"Kageyama!! Come on! What are you waiting for?"

"Don't rush me, boke!"

Kageyama's face was bright red, and it was definitely not from the cold. Shitty Hinata, stupid Hinata. How did Kageyama let stupid Hinata drag him into this? Kageyama had only been on a bike once in his life. That was back when he had training wheels and someone's hand gripping the seat of the wicked two-wheeled vehicle. That was back when he had the assurance that no one would let go.

"Come on!"

"Okay!!"

Well, it's not like he could do anything now. He had already started to roll down the street behind Hinata. His hands gripped the handles tightly, as if the bike would combust into flames if he even thought about letting go of the rubber-covered bike handles. He was more scared of making a fool of himself in front of his Hinata than falling, though. But to avoid embarrassing himself, he first had to figure out how to prevent himself from faceplanting into the friendly asphalt of the road. 

How was Hinata so fast? What the fuck?

"Hey! Slow down, shithead!!"

Kageyama had managed to roll himself nearer to Hinata. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Hinata looked like he was having the time of his life though. Good for him.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"Come on! We can bike to that park over there and rest!"

Kageyama's eyes filled with panic. Hinata wanted cross the street to the park! Was he insane?! Internally (and externally) he panicked. There was no way he was going to make it across the street without diving into the concrete. And in front of Hinata.

'I can't do this. I can't do thi-'

Kageyama shut his eyes tight as he crossed the street behind his orange-haired crush. And just as he had expected, the moment he reached the edge of the grass-covered park, he dove head first into it.

"Kageyama!"

Hinata threw down his bike and was instantly by Kageyama's side. He carefully inspected Kageyama's unmoving form before hesitantly poking his shoulder.

"Kageyama, are you alright? What happened?"

Kageyama groaned audibly, both from embarrassment and because a numbing pain was beginning to spread across his body. He definitely bruised something. And it was definitely something other than his pride.

Shitty Hinata, stupid Hinata. If he hadn't been so cute, Kageyama wouldn't have been laying on the grass wallowing in anguish. He sat up quickly, trying to hide away from Hinata in an attempt to save a sliver of his pride.

"Are you alright? Kageyama? What happened?"

"Nothing! Go away!"

"Kageyama, are you alright? You have to tell me what happened?"

"Shitty Hinata, if you hadn't been so cute when you asked me to go biking with you earlier, I would've said no!"

Cute? What was Kageyama blabbering about now?

"What? What do you mean? Kageyama are you sure you're alri-"

"Stop coming closer, boke!"

Hinata didn't listen, of course. When had he ever listened to his pretty setter best friend?

"Are you alright?"

Kageyama's face was a bright pink, and his lip was definitely busted. Hinata grabbed a water bottle from his backpack and soaked a part of his sweater sleeve to use as a towel. He grabbed one of Kageyama's arms and started prying it from his face.

"Don't look at me!"

"I can't help clean up your lip if I don't look at you, Tobio."

He forced Kageyama's arm away and gently blotted away the blood that was staining the setter's bottom lip. Kageyama's face was completely flushed, it wasn't his fault that he loved how Hinata was both adorable and caring. 

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Kageyama broke away from Hinata's gaze and mumbled in embarrassment.

"I don't know how to ride a bike."

"What?"

"I don't know how to ride a bike! There! I said it!"

"Then why did you agree to go biking with me?"

Kageyama's face flushed an even darker red.

"B-because I can't say no to you! I can't help but say yes to you because you looked so cute! I-it wasn't entirely my fault!"

"C-cute?"

It was Hinata's turn to flush red. Was he hearing this right? Did Kageyama just call him cute? His pretty setter best friend? The one that he admitted dreaming of calling his pretty setter boyfriend? He just called him cute?

"Yeah! Cute! A-and it's not fair, you know? I can't say no to you a-and it gets me into these shitty ass situations!"

"Y-you think I'm cute?"

"Hey that's not my point here! My point is that I can't ride a bike! See? Are you happy now?"

Hinata stared at Kageyama blankly, holding up a finger and pointing to himself. As if that was a signal of his disbelief.

"You think I'm cute?"

Kageyama mumbled out a 'yes,' or at least it sounded like one. Hinata couldn't tell because of the furious pounding of his heart in his little, tiny chest.

"I-if you don't know how to ride a bike, then why did you say yes?!"

Hinata's sudden outburst startled Kageyama and he retaliated with an outburst of his own.

"What do you mean 'why did you say yes?!' This isn't my fault! If you hadn't asked me to go with you then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

By now, people had begun to stare at the two. 

"I asked you because I wanted to spend time with you! Why else would I ask to hang out?!"

"Then you know why I had to say yes, boke!"

"No, actually I don't!"

Kageyama pushed himself up to his feet and stomped over to the orange-haired shorty. He grabbed Hinata's face and planted a very firm, very unexpected kiss square onto Hinata's lips.

"There! Does that answer your question?"

Hinata was frozen in shock. His pretty setter best friend just kissed him. He had his first kiss with his pretty setter best friend. The infamous Kageyama Tobio just stole his first kiss.

Kageyama was getting frustrated and buried his face into his hands before basically screaming it out to the world.

"Hinata Shouyou, I really like you!"

Hinata was even more shocked now. His pretty setter best friend just confessed to him. His crush confessed to him. Kageyama Tobio confessed to him. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this was real. Tobio just said that he liked him. This HAD to be some type of delusion in Hinata's head. There was no way this was actually real.

"H-hey! If you're gonna be all silent like that then I'm just gonna leave!"

"I-i like you too!"

Hinata barely managed to blurt it out as Kageyama turned to leave. His mind was still reeling from Tobio's sudden proclamation.

"I like you too, Kageyama Tobio!"

He wanted to ball up and cry, but he knew better.

"A-and I'll teach you how to ride a bike! I-in exchange for something!"

"In exchange for what?"

Hinata's face burned an even brighter red and he averted his gaze before bellowing out with all his chest.

"I-in exchange, you have to be my boyfriend!"

Kageyama froze before turning away and smiling slightly.

"Fine, only if you promise something."

"What?"

"You have to be my boyfriend too."

Hinata's eyes widened into saucers and he nodded vigorously. He couldn't let that offer slip away!

"Deal!"


End file.
